Croatia
'Basics' Croatia has three network operators: *'T-Hrvatski Telekom' (owned mostly by Deutsche Telekom) *'Vip' (owned by Telekom Austria) *'Tele2' (owned the Swedish Tele2 Group) T-Hrvatski Telecom (fomerly T-Mobile) is market leader with the best network and almost 50% of the nation's subscribers. They are followed by Vip and finally Tele2 which has a much smaller network but free roaming on T-Hrvatski Telekom. The most important MVNOs Bonbon and Simpa '''on T-Hrvatski and '''Tomato on Vip are listed too. 2G is mostly on 900 and some 1800 MHz, 3G on 900 and 2100 MHz in the cities. 4G/LTE has been started in 2012 with T-Hrvatski on 800 and 1800 MHz, in 2014 on Vip on 1800 and 2600 MHz and in 2016 on Tele2 on 1800 MHz. All three network operators offer 'Tourist SIMs' for visitors. These offers are only available for the summer season but turn up very similar every summer. Due to taxes, all prepaid vouchers cost 10% more than they are worth since 2014. For instance, a 50 kn voucher will cost you 55kn in the end. SIM cards are widely available, at news stands, service stations, supermarkets and the operator's stores. 'T-Hrvatski Telekom' T-Hrvatski (formerly T-Mobile) is the market leader in the country with the most customers and the best network. Coverage map (switch between 2G/3G/4G by clicking on "Pokrivenost"). 4G/LTE is available for prepaid and up to 75 Mbit/s. Availability SIM cards are available at post offices (Hvratska Posta), service stations (Lukoil, INA, Tifon), kiosks (Tisak, iNovine) and T-Centers (locator). Standard and micro SIMs are available all over for 20 kn including the same credit, but nano SIMs only at the T-Centers. Their default prepaid plan for voice, text and data is called 'Bon Start'. To activate text A to 3636 and choose Bon Start. If you register here to any address, even foreign, you will receive another 20 kn on your account. Top ups for 25, 50, 100 and 200 kn (plus 5% tax) are available in many shops or online. 'Data feature packs:' Rate outside of packages is 1.99 kn per MB. For internet, you have to add a monthly data package. Overuse charges are 0.99 kn per MB. # = 4G/LTE with max. speeds up to 75 Mbps can be added for 10 kn per week by code "4G" to 13636. For activation text all codes to 13636 or text A and choose the package. All bundles will auto-renew. Text D for deactivation. *"Internet Dan" - 24 hours of "unlimited" internet up to 3G speed for 10 kn. Activation by code INTERNET DAN to 13636. Fair use policy limits the "unlimited" internet to 1 GB high speed per day and throttled to 64 kbits beyond. *"Internet Dan 4G" - same package as above but in up to 4G/LTE speed for 15 kn. Activation: INTERNET DAN 4G to 13636. 'Data-only SIM' Their "Mobile Net Starter Pack" has a data-only SIM and costs 20 kn with 20 kn credit valid for 30 days. Internet is a default 1 kn per MB. To activate text A to 13636 and choose the Mobile Net option. A starter pack with a 3G USB dongle (Huawei E3131) for 199 kn or a 4G dongle (Huawei E3372) for 448 kn is available, each with 20 kn credit. You can load the following top-ups, that give a rate calculated by MB: * top-up 27.50 kn or more: 0.50 kn per MB * top-up 55 kn or more: 0.10 kn per MB * top-up 110 kn or more: 0.08 kn per MB * top-up 220 kn or more: 0.05 kn per MB The 4G/LTE max speed option (#) or Internet Dan (see above) can be added to Mobile Net too. 'Tourist SIM' Their offer for visitors is called "Visiting Croatia ". For 85 kn it includes: unlimited data in up to 4G/LTE for 7 days and 5 kn credit. Internet seems to be really unlimited in up to 75 Mbit/s. To extend in time, you can book the same package for 80 kn again by texting 'FLAT' to 13636 or a daily unlimited rate for 15 kn in 24 hours by texting 'Internet Dan 4G' to 13636. 'Technical info' *Tethering is allowed *APN: internet.ht.hr 'Vip' Vip is the 2nd largest provider in Croatia. It's the local partner network of Vodafone. It has good coverage in 2G and 3G in the north, coast and the cities and low coverage in the south and in the countryside. 4G/LTE is now available in 21 major cities and towns across the country: Coverage map. Availability Their prepaid lines are called 'vipme'. A vipme SIM is sold for 10 kn in mini, for 20 kn in micro and for 50 kn in nano size without credit. Top up vouchers can be bought for 16.50, 33, 55, 82.50, 110, 200 and 440 kn (tax included) Outlets are their shops (locator), super markets, gas stations (OMV) and many more. As USB dongles the sell a ZTE MF667 for 199 kn or a ZTE MF83M for 299 kn as starter pack. 'Default data rate' Data outside of packages is 1 MB for 0.39 kn. Vip offers free Facebook access. But on the default tariff line called vipme Start, you can book only one weekly package: * Vipme Package: 10.16 kn per week for 250 MB data and unlimited intranet calls and texts. Activation: text 'PAKET' to 13730. 'Data feature packs' For booking other packages, you need to change to the Zakon tariff by texting A to 13170. Only Zakon tariff offers monthly data packages, but it's a combined tariff with voice, text and data included: * miniZakon: 30 kn per month for 300 domestic mins or SMS and 300 MB data * Zakon!: 50 kn per month for 1500 donestic mins or SMS and 1.5 GB data For more data you can add these packages only on the two Zakon lines: For activation text code to 13223. Every Option lasts for 30 days. Furthermore they offer their daily rate: *1024 MB high speed volume in 24 hours for 10 kn. Exceeding the daily quota, speed will be reduced. 'Data-only SIM' Vip also offers data- and text-only SIMs without voice, they call Vipme Internet or Broadband. Default rate is 1.02 kn per MB. * daily rate: 10 kn for 1 GB within 24 hours * S: 200 MB in a month: 15 kn, activation: text S to 13177 * M: 1 GB in a month: 50 kn, activation: text M to 13177 * L: 2 GB in a month 70 kn, activation: text L to 13177 'Tourist SIM' Their tourist offer is only a repackaged Vipme Internet with the daily rate of 10 kn for up to 1 GB per day (mentioned above) valid for 10 days and sold for 100 kn or 11 EUR. More info in English. 'Technical info' *Tethering is allowed *APN: data.vip.hr * for iPhone: APN: gprs0.vipnet.hr username and password: 38591 'Tele2' Tele2 has the lowest coverage in the country but still cover 99% with 2G and 97% with 3G in 2016 partly through roaming on T-Hrvatski Telecom. They started LTE in 2016 already covering 90% and open to all prepaid plans. 'Availability' Their starter pack called Start Pack is available at Tele2 stores (locator), post offices, paper shops, gas stations, super markets etc for 50 kn. You have the choice of three tariffs: *Smart: Start pack includes 1 GB data, 1000 domestic minutes for 35 kn per month. Default data rate: 2.5 kn/MB For activation text SMART to 13888. *Smiley: Start pack includes: 1 GB data, 1000 domestic SMS for 35 kn per month. Default data rate: 2.5 kn/MB. For activation text SMILEY to 13888. *Totalna: Start pack includes: 1.5 GB data, 1000 domestic minutes and SMS for 49 kn per month. Default data rate 2.5 kn/MB. For activation Text TOLTALNA to 13888. *Revolucija: Start pack includes: nothing but default data rate is 0.60 kn per MB. For activation text REVOLUCIJA to 13886. 'Data feature packages' These monthly packs can be booked on all three product lines: For activation type USSD code Outside of package, the respective default rates of the tariffs apply. 'Data-only SIM' Ther starter pack for data- and text-only SIM is called Mobilni Internet na Bonove and sold for 10 kn in Tele2 stores, post offices, paper shops, gas stations, super markets etc. It contains 50 MB for a start. Internet outside of package or overuse is charged at 1 kn per MB'. '''These promoted packages can be booked. Every option lasts for 30 days. To activate text code to 13888. 'Tourist SIM' Their tourist SIM is called "Cheapest Surf & Call" and sold for 50 kn. It contains: 3 GB of data, 500 domestic minutes of voice, reduced international calls for 30 days and 10 kn credit. The same data packages mentioned above (@ data feature packs) can be added. Outside rate is 2.50 kn per MB. The offer can be purchased at Tele2 shops, newsstands, grocery stores and gas stations throughout Croatia. More info here (available in multiple languages). 'Technical Info' *APN: data.tele2.hr *APN: internet.tele2.hr 'BonBon' Bonbon is a MVNO on the T-Hrvatski Telekom network (see above). 4G/LTE is open for all plans, however the maximum speed is limited to 7.2 Mbps on all but the largest one. '''Availability' Their starter pack is available in their shops (locator) and other outlets and online to be sent to a Croatian address. Some people report that only regular and micro SIM are available; however, others have noted that the SIM is supplied as multi (3 in 1), so can be regular, micro and nano. Vouchers are available at many places for 10, 20, 40, 80 and 160 kn. As with all credit purchases, there is a 10% tax in addition to this (so, for example, a 50kn purchase will cost you 55kn). Starter pack BonBon na bonove is sold for 20 kn with the same credit for voice, text and data. Default data rate is 0.70 kn per MB. 'Data feature packages' They have the following monthly packages with can be added by text and voice modules too: Activate by texting "hocu" to 13977 and deactivate by texting "necu" to 13977. Packs renew themselves, if not stopped. Alternatively, you can contact their support on Facebook, Twitter or web and they'll activate the packages for you. They also have a website in English set up for tourists: http://www.tourist.bonbon.hr/ How to activate the 45 kn for 5 GB offer: Send the word "broj" in a text message to the number 13977. You'll receive a text message. Reply to it by typing the number 2. You'll receive another message. Reply to it by typing the word "DA". Then call 097 0700 and they will activate your data package Data-only SIM BonBon Internet Sim kartica is sold for 10 kn with text and 5 GB data only aimed at tablets and modems. You can then either add * 300 MB in a calendar day on 2G/3G for 3 kn * or the 5 GB monthly package from above for 45 kn on 4G/LTE To activate the daily package text 'hocu' to 13977. Package will auto-renew between midnight and 4am. To stop, text 'necu' to the same number. How to activate the monthly bundle, see above. Default data rate on this SIM card is 0.88 kn per MB, if you haven't booked a package. Arnaud Feld has a guide on how to activate mobile 4G/LTE with BonBon in Croatia with screenshots of the Croatian text messages. 'Technical info' *Tethering: allowed *APN: internet.ht.hr Simpa Simpa is another MVNO on the good T-Hrvatski Telekom network (for coverage see above). 4G/LTE is open to some plans. Availability Their starter pack is available in shops, kiosks and service stations for 20 kn. It includes the same credit and stays valid for 90 days after activation or the last top-up. Vouchers are available at many places for 27.50, 55, 110 and 220 kn. As with all credit purchases, there is a 10% tax in addition to this, which is revoked when you pay by credit card on their website. 'Data feature packages' Default rate outside packages is 0.99 kn per MB. They offer two daily "unlimited" rates for 24 hours that don't auto-renew: * daily internet on up to 3G - 7.2 Mbps: 10 kn. "unlimited" means a FUP of 1 GB per day. Activation: text 'INTERNET DAN' to 13636 * daily internet on up to 4G/LTE - 75 Mbps: 15 kn. "unlimited" means a FUP of 1 GB per day. Activation: text 'INTERNET DAN 4G' to 13636 They have the following monthly packages for data: To activate text 'INTERNET #' while # stands for the plan size S, M, L or XL to 13636. For the smaller packs you can activate 4G/LTE by texting '4G' to 13636 for 10 kn per week. The S pack is discounted to 1 kn, if you book a data package for the first time. Packages will not renew. Furthermore, they offer two combo plans called Dragon (Zmajska): * weekly Dragon: 800 units as domestic mins, SMS or MB for 7 days on up to 3G: 17.50 kn. Activation: text 'TJEDNA' to 13636. * monthly Dragon: 3000 units as domestic mins, SMS or MB for 30 days on up to 4G/LTE: 59 kn. Activation: text 'MJESECNA' to 13636. You may need to enable 4G by texting 'BRZINA' to 13636. 'Technical Info' *Tethering: allowed *APN: internet.ht.hr 'Tomato' Tomato is a MVNO on the Vip network. For coverage see Vip (above). Their SIM card can be found at their shops (locator), gas stations, post offices, kiosks and supermarkets. Recharge cards are sold for 22, 55, 110 and 220 kn. Their default tariff is called: "0.45". It gives data traffic only at the default rate of 0.49 kn per 100 KB. You can change to two other tariffs: *Zicer: for 29 kn per month you get 250 domestic minutes, 500 domestic SMS and 1 GB data *Brutalna: for 39 kn per month you get 1500 domestic minutes, 1500 domestic SMS and 2 GB data You can change to Zicer by texting TOMATO to 13470 and to Brutal by texting TOMATO to 13450. Once used up, the package can not be replenished until the end of the 30 day activation period e.g. if the data limit is exhausted and 0.49 kn per 100 KB apply. The package will be activated again after 30 days if the account has enough credit. 'Data feature packs' Tomato offers monthly data packages, which can be booked on all tariffs: *200 MB: 15 kn *1 GB: 35 kn *2 GB: 55 kn For activation text M for the small, V for the medium and N for the large pack to 13550. Packages renew after one month if there is credit. To stop text NE to 13550. 'Technical info' *APN: tomato Category:Country Category:T-Mobile Category:Europe Category:Tele2